GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X
The GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (aka Gundam DX, Double X, DX) is a mobile suit produced by the New United Nations Earth in After War Gundam X, piloted by Garrod Ran. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GX-9901-DX Gundam DX was created by mobile suit engineers of the newly formed New United Nations Earth (NUNE). NUNE recovered the wreckage of GX-9900 Gundam X used by Jamil Neate during the 7th Space War and transplanted some of its system to the new mobile suit dubbed Double X. Furthermore, as creating a completely brand new design was extremely difficult, the mechanics used the Gundam X as the base unit when developing the Double X. The Gundam Double X has an improved version of the Satellite System, the Satellite System Mk-II. It consisted of six larger reflector panels on the suit's back, and several energy radiator plates on the limbs as part of the new improved cooling system to increase the microwave energy absorption. Accompanying this increase in energy storage capacity, the single-barrelled Satellite Cannon was upgraded into the two-barrelled Twin Satellite Cannon, allowing Double X to unleash destructive force several times that of the Gundam X. The power of the Twin Satellite Cannon was demonstrated when Garrod Ran used it to destroy the island of Zonder Epta in one shot, and shown again when used to destroy the Space Revolutionary Army's Colony Laser. As the old system transplanted from Jamil's Gundam X still contains his brain wave patterns, Double X can use the Twin Satellite Cannon without a Newtype as its pilot. The Gundam Double X is also equipped with two hyper beam sabers stored on its side skirt armor, two vulcan guns on the head, and two breast launchers on the torso. It can also use custom-made weapons including a buster rifle and defense plate. Because of its similarities to the Gundam X, the Gundam Double X can dock with a support aircraft developed for the Gundam X called the GS-9900 G-Falcon. While docked with the G-Falcon, the Double X is unable to use some of its weapons, but has the ability to use the weapons equipped on the aft section of the G-Falcon. Also, while joined with the G-Falcon, the Gundam Double X is able to safely re-enter Earth's atmosphere. Like the Gundam X, the Double X had a security key in the form of a G-Controller that is needed to activate and control it. However, while the Double X has its own new G-Controller, its base system is still the same as the Gundam X. This means that even without the Double X's G-Controller, it can still be operated by anyone who has an older-model G-Con of the type used in the Gundam X - as demonstrated by Garrod, who stole the Double X in this manner. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Two small caliber shell firing guns mounted in the head. While ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Breast Launcher :Two three-barrel gatling type large caliber cannons are mounted in the chest below the intakes. They are multi-purpose and can use various warheads. ;*Buster Rifle :A beam rifle made specifically for Double X, it has several times the power of standard beam rifles. Its internal structure is simplified for ease of maintenance. ;*Defense Plate :Hand-carried or forearm-mounted, this luna titanium alloy shielding equipment is custom made for Double X. It is also easy to wield due to its light weight. ;*Hyper Beam Sword :Has a higher output than the Gundam X's beam sword, one is stored on each side skirt armor. ;*Twin Satellite Cannon :An improvement over the Satellite Cannon, when the Twin Satellite Cannon is deployed, the cannons will be locked in place on the shoulders of the Gundam Double X. With both hands free, Gundam Double X is capable of defending itself whilst charging the Twin Satellite Cannon. ;*Twin Beam Sword :A close combat weapon that can emit beam swords from both ends of the grip. ;*Beam Javelin :A pole weapon that emits a short beam blade, it is easier to use than the hyper beam swords. ;*G-Hammer :Consisting of a spiked ball attached to a wire, this weapon is useful for close combat and aquatic battle. Thrusters built into the spiked ball allow for it to be flexibly controlled after launch. The wire is retracted when the weapon is not in use, allowing the G-Hammer to be stored in a compact form. ;*Rocket Launcher Gun :A hand-carried device that launches a large rocket-propelled warhead. Although the weapon has high destructive power, it has extremely limited number of shots as the Double X only carries two warheads on its rear waist armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Satellite System ;*G-Controller ;*Flash System ;*GS-9900 G-Falcon History Developed by Colonel Aimzat Kartral after the 7th Space War and during the New United Nations Earth power consolidation, the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X was constructed on the island of Zonder Epta using data from the GX-9900 Gundam X piloted by Jamil Neate. The Gundam Double X was captured by the Vulture crew of the Freeden and piloted by Garrod Ran. In the final battle of the 8th Space War near the moon, the Gundam Double X suffered massive damage when Garrod and the Frost Brothers fired on each other with their Satellite Cannons which resulted in a massive explosion, destroying the lunar station. The damaged Gundam Double X was abandoned in space following the battle. Variants ;*Gundam Double X Kato Custom Picture Gallery Dx-head-unit.jpg|Head design Dx-beam-rifle.jpg|Buster Rifle Satellite-beam-cannon.jpg|Twin Satellite Cannon dx-qQk3wm3.jpg|Blueprints dx-0q3gciV.png|Bare frame under construction dx-zTfpJy4.png|First use of the Satellite System Mk-II dx-yeEZVN4.jpg|Face close-up dx-nGkBNYw.png|On a flatbed dx-cLpDRh9.jpg|Buster Rifle stabbed dx-a7VAVJY.png|Left arm severed dx-ZgRJi41.jpg|Damaged (1) dx-zopy9E5.jpg|Damaged (2) 34- There's the Moon!.rm_000929466.jpg|After firing Twin Satellite Cannon at the Colony Laser (from After War Gundam X TV series) dx-6TfVWh1.jpg|Docked w/G-Falcon (MS Mode) Underfire.jpg|Docked w/G-Falcon (MA Mode) and evading attacks DX-destroyed.jpg|Abandoned in space Gundam Double X (Kato Custom).jpg|Gundam Double X Kato Custom as seen on Gundam Build Fighters Gundam DX.jpg|Earlier Head Design Double-x-art.jpg|Gundam Double X and Gundam X Divider: illustration by Kunio Okawara from Gundam Artbook. DX.jpg 410156.jpg|On the cover of "Comic BomBom Special 111: Encyclopedia of Gundam X" (Kodansha) 410155.jpg 1162203142431.jpg gundam double x.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect Files dx-tLGhWND.jpg Games Gundam Combat 1.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 2.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 3.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 31.jpeg|Gundam Combat 134627.jpg|Gundam Double X with Divider Shield (Gundam War) Double-x-gmusou3.jpg|In Gundam Musou 3 img_x_01.jpg|In Gundam Memories Tatakai No Kioku sdgggw dx 3.jpg|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation WARS GvGExVs.jpg|In Gundam VS Gundam Extreme Vs. ms_modal_unit_gx_01.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. double_x_loading_screen.png|On Loading Screen (Gundam VS Gundam NEXT PLUS) Satellite cannon burst.png|Twin Satellite Cannon Burst (Gundam VS Gundam NEXT PLUS) Double x winnig eyecatch.png|Winning Eyecatch (Gundam VS Gundam NEXT PLUS) Victory pose 2.png|Victory Pose with Satellite Cannon deployed (Gundam VS Gundam NEXT PLUS) Satellite cannon victory pose.png|Victory Pose with Satellite Cannon (Gundam VS Gundam NEXT PLUS Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 071.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (1996): box art 10046862p.jpg|B-Club 1/144 "GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X" full cast resin model: box art Hguc_163.jpg|1/144 HGAW GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (2013): box art doublex100.jpg|1/100 HGGX GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (1996): box art 1-100_HG_G-Falcon_Unit_Double_X.jpg|1/100 HGGX G-Falcon Unit Double X (1996): box art MG_Gundam_Double_X.jpg|1/100 MG GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (2015): box art SDGG-44-GundamDoubleX.jpg|SDGG GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (2000): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_GundamDoubleX_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (2013): package front view RobotDamashii_GundamDoubleX-GFalcon_p01_sample.jpg|Robot Damashii GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2013): product sample docked with Robot Damashii G-Falcon Notes and Trivia *In Gundam vs Gundam NEXT PLUS, Gundam Double X will have a different victory pose for each weapon the player finishes the enemy off with. Mainly the Satellite Cannon, Satellite Cannon with G-Falcon (Assist), Beam Sword, Beam Rifle, Beam Javelin or fists (L attack). *There is an exclusive ability called the Moon System for Double X in Super Robot Wars Z. The moon system allows Double X to use the fully charged Twin Satellite Cannon when the moon shines. The Twin Satellite Cannon has the longest radius of MAP attack compared to the others in the game. *Despite it having the twin satellite cannon as its main weapon, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku Gundam Double X is categorized as a "short" unit instead of "long" unit. In the game, the Double X is referred to as DX Gundam. **It should be noted however that the Twin Satellite Cannon can only be used as a charged attack in Awakening mode and as the last attack in its SP attack. *In some Super Robot Wars series (R for example), together with its predecessor the Gundam X, the Double X can launch a combination attack called Double Satellite Cannon, something never seen in the TV series. Moreover, the Double X can shoot the Twin Satellite Cannon together with the G-Bits in ''Super Robot Wars R '' as well. Also, the Double X, along with the Gundam X, does not use a "Moon" system for charging up the Satellite Cannon, instead using a counter system that adds a charge every turn. Reference gundamDX-lineart.jpg|Gundam Double X and G-Falcon: information and specification External links *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X on MAHQ.net *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X on Wikipedia.org ja:GX-9901-DX ガンダムダブルエックス